supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
2020 Liqui-Moly Bathurst 12 Hour
The 2020 Liqui-Moly Bathurst 12 Hour was held January 30–February 2, 2020, although the tournament itself was held January 25–February 2. The race is the opening round of the 2020 Australian GT Championship. The event is listed as an IndyCar World Tour event due to Scott Dixon's participation. Despite the bushfires in Australia, the event continued to go ahead as planned despite the threats from the wildfires. As the event was announced, Jirayu La-ongmanee, Metagross, and Beartic all had to withdraw. Scott Dixon defeated Volcarona by +0.03 of a second in the final to win the title once the Sunday race finished. Schedule Archived from bathurst12hour.com.au (All times are AEST (UTC+11). Friday 31 January Saturday 1 February Sunday 2 February Participants *Seedings were from the announcement regarding Dixon's participation. *As the 2020 Liqui-Moly Bathurst 12 Hour isn't a normal IndyCar World Tour tournament, Dixon is signed up playing for New Zealand instead of Ukraine. Other entrants The following players earned main draw wildcards: * Earl Bamber * Tom Blomqvist * João Paulo de Oliveira * Luca Ghiotto * Lee Holdsworth * Kelvin van der Linde Withdrawals Most of the players that withdrew were due to security concerns with the bushfires affecting Australia. * Amoonguss → replaced by Mark Winterbottom * Beartic → replaced by Jake Dennis * Jirayu La-ongmanee → replaced by Thiti Mahayotaruk * Metagross → replaced by Rick Kelly * Pee Saderd → replaced by Marcos Gomes Seeds Scott Dixon (Champion) Volcarona (Final) Josef Newgarden (Quarterfinals) Simon Pagenaud (Third round) Will Power (Second round) Apolo Anton Ohno (Quarterfinals) Joey Fatone (Third round) Ryan Hunter-Reay (Semifinals) Graham Rahal (Second round) Mario Lopez (Second round) James Hinchcliffe (Quarterfinals) Pachara Chirathivat (Second round) Marko Manieri (Second round) Jaylerr Kritsanapoom (Third round) Tanont Chumroen (Third round) Patricio O'Ward (Third round) Draw Finals 'Scott Dixon | RD1-score1-1='W | RD1-score1-2= | RD1-score1-3= | RD1-seed2= 11 | RD1-team2= James Hinchcliffe | RD1-score2-1=+0.05 | RD1-score2-2= | RD1-score2-3= | RD1-seed3= | RD1-team3= Rillaboom | RD1-score3-1=+0.46 | RD1-score3-2= | RD1-score3-3= | RD1-seed4= | RD1-team4= 'Cinderace | RD1-score4-1='W | RD1-score4-2= | RD1-score4-3= | RD1-seed5= 3 | RD1-team5= Josef Newgarden | RD1-score5-1=+0.21 | RD1-score5-2= | RD1-score5-3= | RD1-seed6= 8 | RD1-team6= 'Ryan Hunter-Reay | RD1-score6-1='W | RD1-score6-2= | RD1-score6-3= | RD1-seed7= 6 | RD1-team7= Apolo Anton Ohno | RD1-score7-1=+0.20 | RD1-score7-2= | RD1-score7-3= | RD1-seed8= 2 | RD1-team8= 'Volcarona | RD1-score8-1='W | RD1-score8-2= | RD1-score8-3= | RD2-seed1= 1 | RD2-team1= 'Scott Dixon | RD2-score1-1='W | RD2-score1-2= | RD2-score1-3= | RD2-seed2= | RD2-team2= Cinderace | RD2-score2-1=+0.68 | RD2-score2-2= | RD2-score2-3= | RD2-seed3= 8 | RD2-team3= Ryan Hunter-Reay | RD2-score3-1=+0.12 | RD2-score3-2= | RD2-score3-3= | RD2-seed4= 2 | RD2-team4= 'Volcarona | RD2-score4-1='W | RD2-score4-2= | RD2-score4-3= | RD3-seed1= 1 | RD3-team1= 'Scott Dixon | RD3-score1-1='W | RD3-score1-2= | RD3-score1-3= | RD3-seed2= 2 | RD3-team2= Volcarona | RD3-score2-1=+0.03 | RD3-score2-2= | RD3-score2-3= }} Top half Section 1 'C Lowndes | RD1-score03-1=5 | RD1-score03-2='6 | RD1-score03-3='7 | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= M Gomes | RD1-score04-1='7 | RD1-score04-2=3 | RD1-score04-3=5 | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= 'K Pinpradab | RD1-score05-1='6 | RD1-score05-2='6 | RD1-score05-3= | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= T Janus | RD1-score06-1=3 | RD1-score06-2=3 | RD1-score06-3= | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= | RD1-score07-1= | RD1-score07-2= | RD1-score07-3= | RD1-seed08= | RD1-team08= | RD1-score08-1= | RD1-score08-2= | RD1-score08-3= | RD1-seed09= | RD1-team09= | RD1-score09-1= | RD1-score09-2= | RD1-score09-3= | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= | RD1-score10-1= | RD1-score10-2= | RD1-score10-3= | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= 'D Montell | RD1-score11-1='6 | RD1-score11-2='6 | RD1-score11-3= | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= B Guy | RD1-score12-1=4 | RD1-score12-2=2 | RD1-score12-3= | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= 'J Bald | RD1-score13-1='6 | RD1-score13-2='6 | RD1-score13-3= | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= J Dennis | RD1-score14-1=2 | RD1-score14-2=2 | RD1-score14-3= | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= | RD1-score15-1= | RD1-score15-2= | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16= | RD1-team16= | RD1-score16-1= | RD1-score16-2= | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01=1 | RD2-team01= 'S Dixon | RD2-score01-1='6 | RD2-score01-2=1 | RD2-score01-3='6 | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= C Lowndes | RD2-score02-1=3 | RD2-score02-2='6 | RD2-score02-3=3 | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= K Pinpradab | RD2-score03-1=3 | RD2-score03-2=3 | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04=16 | RD2-team04= 'P O'Ward | RD2-score04-1='6 | RD2-score04-2='6 | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05=11 | RD2-team05= 'J Hinchcliffe | RD2-score05-1='6 | RD2-score05-2='6 | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= D Montell | RD2-score06-1=2 | RD2-score06-2=2 | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= J Bald | RD2-score07-1=3 | RD2-score07-2=1 | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08=7 | RD2-team08= 'J Fatone | RD2-score08-1='6 | RD2-score08-2='6 | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01=1 | RD3-team01= 'S Dixon | RD3-score01-1='6 | RD3-score01-2='6 | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02=16 | RD3-team02= P O'Ward | RD3-score02-1=4 | RD3-score02-2=4 | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03=11 | RD3-team03= 'J Hinchcliffe | RD3-score03-1='6 | RD3-score03-2=4 | RD3-score03-3='6 | RD3-seed04=7 | RD3-team04= J Fatone | RD3-score04-1=3 | RD3-score04-2='6 | RD3-score04-3=1 | RD4-seed01=1 | RD4-team01= 'S Dixon | RD4-score01-1='W | RD4-score01-2= | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02=11 | RD4-team02= J Hinchcliffe | RD4-score02-1=+0.05 | RD4-score02-2= | RD4-score02-3= }} Section 2 'L Holdsworth | RD1-score03-1=4 | RD1-score03-2='6 | RD1-score03-3='6 | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= R Kelly | RD1-score04-1='6 | RD1-score04-2=1 | RD1-score04-3=2 | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= C Nickson | RD1-score05-1=4 | RD1-score05-2=3 | RD1-score05-3= | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= 'Rillaboom | RD1-score06-1='6 | RD1-score06-2='6 | RD1-score06-3= | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= | RD1-score07-1= | RD1-score07-2= | RD1-score07-3= | RD1-seed08= | RD1-team08= | RD1-score08-1= | RD1-score08-2= | RD1-score08-3= | RD1-seed09= | RD1-team09= | RD1-score09-1= | RD1-score09-2= | RD1-score09-3= | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= | RD1-score10-1= | RD1-score10-2= | RD1-score10-3= | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= 'Cinderace | RD1-score11-1='6 | RD1-score11-2=4 | RD1-score11-3='6 | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= T Hsu | RD1-score12-1=3 | RD1-score12-2='6 | RD1-score12-3=4 | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= 'Sceptile | RD1-score13-1='6 | RD1-score13-2='6 | RD1-score13-3= | RD1-seed14=WC | RD1-team14= K van der Linde | RD1-score14-1=2 | RD1-score14-2=2 | RD1-score14-3= | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= | RD1-score15-1= | RD1-score15-2= | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16= | RD1-team16= | RD1-score16-1= | RD1-score16-2= | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01=5 | RD2-team01= W Power | RD2-score01-1='7 | RD2-score01-2=3 | RD2-score01-3=2 | RD2-seed02=WC | RD2-team02= 'L Holdsworth | RD2-score02-1=5 | RD2-score02-2='6 | RD2-score02-3='6 | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= 'Rillaboom | RD2-score03-1='6 | RD2-score03-2=3 | RD2-score03-3='7 | RD2-seed04=13 | RD2-team04= M Manieri | RD2-score04-1=2 | RD2-score04-2='6 | RD2-score04-3=5 | RD2-seed05=10 | RD2-team05= M Lopez | RD2-score05-1='6 | RD2-score05-2=3 | RD2-score05-3=2 | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= 'Cinderace | RD2-score06-1=4 | RD2-score06-2='6 | RD2-score06-3='6 | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= Sceptile | RD2-score07-1=3 | RD2-score07-2=1 | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08=4 | RD2-team08= 'S Pagenaud | RD2-score08-1='6 | RD2-score08-2='6 | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01=WC | RD3-team01= L Holdsworth | RD3-score01-1=2 | RD3-score01-2=3 | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= 'Rillaboom | RD3-score02-1='6 | RD3-score02-2='6 | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03= 'Cinderace | RD3-score03-1=5 | RD3-score03-2='6 | RD3-score03-3='7 | RD3-seed04=4 | RD3-team04= S Pagenaud | RD3-score04-1='7 | RD3-score04-2=3 | RD3-score04-3=5 | RD4-seed01= | RD4-team01= Rillaboom | RD4-score01-1=+0.46 | RD4-score01-2= | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02= | RD4-team02= 'Cinderace | RD4-score02-1='W | RD4-score02-2= | RD4-score02-3= }} Bottom half Section 3 'T Mahayotaruk | RD1-score03-1='6 | RD1-score03-2='6 | RD1-score03-3= | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= P Imanotai | RD1-score04-1=4 | RD1-score04-2=2 | RD1-score04-3= | RD1-seed05=WC | RD1-team05= 'JP de Oliveira | RD1-score05-1='6 | RD1-score05-2='6 | RD1-score05-3= | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= Dragonair | RD1-score06-1=4 | RD1-score06-2=3 | RD1-score06-3= | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= | RD1-score07-1= | RD1-score07-2= | RD1-score07-3= | RD1-seed08= | RD1-team08= | RD1-score08-1= | RD1-score08-2= | RD1-score08-3= | RD1-seed09= | RD1-team09= | RD1-score09-1= | RD1-score09-2= | RD1-score09-3= | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= | RD1-score10-1= | RD1-score10-2= | RD1-score10-3= | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= 'Amaura | RD1-score11-1=5 | RD1-score11-2='6 | RD1-score11-3='6 | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= A Merrygold | RD1-score12-1='7 | RD1-score12-2=3 | RD1-score12-3=1 | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= H Zhang | RD1-score13-1=3 | RD1-score13-2=4 | RD1-score13-3= | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= 'A Ford | RD1-score14-1='6 | RD1-score14-2='6 | RD1-score14-3= | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= | RD1-score15-1= | RD1-score15-2= | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16= | RD1-team16= | RD1-score16-1= | RD1-score16-2= | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01=3 | RD2-team01= 'J Newgarden | RD2-score01-1='6 | RD2-score01-2='6 | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= T Mahayotaruk | RD2-score02-1=4 | RD2-score02-2=2 | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03=WC | RD2-team03= 'JP de Oliveira | RD2-score03-1=5 | RD2-score03-2='6 | RD2-score03-3='6 | RD2-seed04=12 | RD2-team04= P Chirathivat | RD2-score04-1='7 | RD2-score04-2=3 | RD2-score04-3=3 | RD2-seed05=15 | RD2-team05= 'T Chumroen | RD2-score05-1='6 | RD2-score05-2=4 | RD2-score05-3='6 | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= Amaura | RD2-score06-1=1 | RD2-score06-2='6 | RD2-score06-3=3 | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= A Ford | RD2-score07-1=3 | RD2-score07-2=0 | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08=8 | RD2-team08= 'R Hunter-Reay | RD2-score08-1='6 | RD2-score08-2='6 | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01=3 | RD3-team01= 'J Newgarden | RD3-score01-1='6 | RD3-score01-2='6 | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02=WC | RD3-team02= JP de Oliveira | RD3-score02-1=1 | RD3-score02-2=3 | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03=15 | RD3-team03= T Chumroen | RD3-score03-1=3 | RD3-score03-2='6 | RD3-score03-3=5 | RD3-seed04=8 | RD3-team04= 'R Hunter-Reay | RD3-score04-1='6 | RD3-score04-2=1 | RD3-score04-3='7 | RD4-seed01=3 | RD4-team01= J Newgarden | RD4-score01-1=+0.21 | RD4-score01-2= | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02=8 | RD4-team02= 'R Hunter-Reay | RD4-score02-1='W | RD4-score02-2= | RD4-score02-3= }} Section 4 'E Bamber | RD1-score03-1='6 | RD1-score03-2='6 | RD1-score03-3= | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= M Winterbottom | RD1-score04-1=4 | RD1-score04-2=3 | RD1-score04-3= | RD1-seed05=WC | RD1-team05= L Ghiotto | RD1-score05-1=4 | RD1-score05-2=2 | RD1-score05-3= | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= 'J Tangsrisuk | RD1-score06-1='6 | RD1-score06-2='6 | RD1-score06-3= | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= | RD1-score07-1= | RD1-score07-2= | RD1-score07-3= | RD1-seed08= | RD1-team08= | RD1-score08-1= | RD1-score08-2= | RD1-score08-3= | RD1-seed09= | RD1-team09= | RD1-score09-1= | RD1-score09-2= | RD1-score09-3= | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= | RD1-score10-1= | RD1-score10-2= | RD1-score10-3= | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= K Sugimori | RD1-score11-1=1 | RD1-score11-2=1 | RD1-score11-3= | RD1-seed12=WC | RD1-team12= 'T Blomqvist | RD1-score12-1='6 | RD1-score12-2='6 | RD1-score12-3= | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= 'Snorlax | RD1-score13-1=5 | RD1-score13-2='6 | RD1-score13-3='6 | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= Lapras | RD1-score14-1='7 | RD1-score14-2=3 | RD1-score14-3=3 | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= | RD1-score15-1= | RD1-score15-2= | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16= | RD1-team16= | RD1-score16-1= | RD1-score16-2= | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01=6 | RD2-team01= 'AA Ohno | RD2-score01-1='6 | RD2-score01-2='6 | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= E Bamber | RD2-score02-1=4 | RD2-score02-2=3 | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= 'J Tangsrisuk | RD2-score03-1=5 | RD2-score03-2='7 | RD2-score03-3='7 | RD2-seed04=9 | RD2-team04= G Rahal | RD2-score04-1='7 | RD2-score04-2=5 | RD2-score04-3=5 | RD2-seed05=14 | RD2-team05= 'J Kritsanapoom | RD2-score05-1='6 | RD2-score05-2='6 | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06=WC | RD2-team06= T Blomqvist | RD2-score06-1=4 | RD2-score06-2=2 | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= Snorlax | RD2-score07-1=1 | RD2-score07-2=2 | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08=2 | RD2-team08= 'Volcarona | RD2-score08-1='6 | RD2-score08-2='6 | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01=6 | RD3-team01= 'AA Ohno | RD3-score01-1='6 | RD3-score01-2=4 | RD3-score01-3='6 | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= J Tangsrisuk | RD3-score02-1=1 | RD3-score02-2='6 | RD3-score02-3=3 | RD3-seed03=14 | RD3-team03= J Kritsanapoom | RD3-score03-1=3 | RD3-score03-2='6 | RD3-score03-3=1 | RD3-seed04=2 | RD3-team04= 'Volcarona | RD3-score04-1='6 | RD3-score04-2=4 | RD3-score04-3='6 | RD4-seed01=6 | RD4-team01= AA Ohno | RD4-score01-1=+0.20 | RD4-score01-2= | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02=2 | RD4-team02= 'Volcarona | RD4-score02-1='''W | RD4-score02-2= | RD4-score02-3= }} References Category:2020 in tennis Category:2020 in motorsport Category:2020 in Australia